Zone C
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: 2026, l'Europe Réunifiée est l'Occident, et le chaos s'y est fait une place de choix. Dans le triste appartement des Sommets, quelque chose va brusquement changer le quotidien, mais le danger sera-t-il négligeable?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Alors voilà, ceci est un nouveau projet qui m'est venu en pleine nuit… Après avoir lu l'OS de Dracula-Smile « Little Girl », parce que si on enlève le prénom à la fin… J'EN DIT PAS PLUS VOUALA. A la base je voulais attendre d'avoir écris tous les chapitres, histoire d'être sûre de la finir (avec qualité), mais j'avais beaucoup trop envie de partager l'intro… Le Chap 1 est fini, la trame complète ne l'est pas parce que je sais que je vais rajouter des trucs au fur et a mesure haha, je me connais trop bien._

Bon, voilà, je vous laisse avec cette intro, je vous en pris dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez une pitite critique à la fin, et enjoy mes enfants !

* * *

><p>Décembre 2026. L'Europe réunifiée par les accords de Kiev est appelée l'Occident. L'Occident a tous les pouvoirs sur l'avenir du Monde. Et l'Occident a besoin d'un chef. Aux élections présidentielles de Mars 2026, un candidat inconnu de tous a été élu chef de la majorité, et chef du gouvernement. Il était sortit de nulle part, et très vite des rumeurs avérées de tricherie ont circulées. Pourtant, Kordo, le mystérieux président, les fit vite taire. L'armée dans la poche, il eut tôt fait de soumettre la population, de la réduire à l'état d'une masse obéissante et soumise. En quelque mois, l'Occident s'agrandit de l'Europe à tout l'hémisphère Nord. Après deux mois d'annexion violente et totale des derniers pays ne faisant pas partie de l'Occident, de mystérieux enlèvements eurent lieu un peu partout dans l'hémisphère. Des femmes, des jeunes filles, des mères, des sœurs, se mirent à disparaître sans raison. Kordo avait créé un immense harem. Après avoir décimé une partie de l'ex-suisse, il l'avait fait fortifier, et derrière les épais murs de béton armé, derrière les barbelés, derrière les fosses, se trouvait Abismo. Abismo où le plus grand camp de concentration passive. Abismo ou le plus grand trafic d'être humain jamais créé. Abismo, tout simplement.<p>

A peine dix mois après l'arrivée au pouvoir de Kordo, chacun avait perdu une femme de sa famille, ou une de ses amies. Et les rapts ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils étaient toujours plus violent, toujours plus dévastateurs. Kordo avait même créé une milice dédiée à ces rapts. La Nokto avait tous les droits, y compris celui de descendre les hommes se mettant sur leur route. En fait, ils avaient même le droit d'abattre ceux qui ne le faisaient pas. Ils étaient les poings, Kordo était le cerveau. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais tout le monde le craignait. Les femmes encore libres mettaient leurs filles et leurs mères en sûreté, tentaient de se cacher, de se sauver, mais rien n'y faisait. La Nokto savait tout, elle voyait tout, elle les retrouvait toujours. Et les hommes, les hommes étaient impuissants. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de créer des milices parallèles anti-Nokto, mais ils finissaient fusillés dans la rue, laissés à même le sol dans leur sang.

En quelques mois, Kordo avait créé un véritable enfer sur Terre, un chaos absolu. Se taire ou disparaitre, tout le monde l'avait comprit. Même internet s'était tut. Les youtubers avaient été obligés de cesser toutes activités. Se taire. Et disparaitre. De la web team que vous connaissiez ne restaient que des déchets humains. Certains avaient même été éliminés, comme Kriss. Il n'avait pas réussis à tenir ses personnalités folles, elles avaient été abattues, leurs morts avaient ricoché sur lui. Lors de la montée au pouvoir du tyran, sentant la menace arriver, ils s'étaient regroupé sur la capitale, histoire de ne pas se perdre de vue, avant que l'orage n'éclate vraiment. Cela avait raté. Complètement. Après Kriss, ce fut au tour de InThePanda de perdre la vie, après avoir pris part à une bataille entre l'anti-milice et la Nokto. Puis Antoine Daniel et LinksTheSun avaient aussi été portés disparus quelques jours plus tard. On n'avait pas retrouvé leurs corps, mais le deuil avait été fait. Tous, les uns après les autres, été tombés. Fred, Seb, Bob, Fanta, une grande partie de la Why Tea Fam, Benzai, les membres de FrenchNerd, Nina, Chris… Certains avaient même mis eux-mêmes fin à leurs jours, tentant vainement d'échapper au chaos en place. Les plus jeunes avait tout bonnement arrêté de lutter, et avaient pour la plupart disparus.

Ne restait, dans ce petit appartement de l'ancienne Paris, qu'un jeune homme châtain, seul, et vide. Enfin, seul n'était peut être pas le bon mot. Mathieu Sommet était parvenu à garder ses personnalités calmes et stables. Le Patron avait été le premier à comprendre. Comprendre à quel point le monde était devenu dangereux. Comprendre que même lui ne faisait pas le poids face à Kordo, le tyran de l'ombre. Alors il avait prit une part active dans la petite révolte qu'étaient les anti-milices. Il avait vu Victor mourir sous ses yeux, mais il ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Il continuait à lutter, prenant part à des anti-milices nocturnes, tirant à vue sur la Nokto si elle se montrait. De la famille il était celui qui avait sut garder la tête froide. Il était celui qui protégeait les autres.

Pour les autres, la tâche avait été bien plus ardue. Le Panda avait vraiment paniqué. Sa folie était presque devenue meurtrière. Durant les premiers mois, Mathieu leur avait interdit de sortir, mais la peur, la pression, et surtout l'horreur qui pointait son nez toutes les nuits, avait poussé l'ursidé à sortir. Et cette nuit là, quand il avait mit le nez dehors, il était tombé sur un rapt. Un rapt d'enfants. Un rapt de petites filles arrachées à leur père. Et le père, abattu sous leurs yeux innocents. Cette nuit là, en rentrant hagard dans l'appartement, le Panda avait été malade. Après avoir vomi ses trippes et le reste de son âme, il avait eut une crise de folie et Mathieu avait été obligé de le garder dans sa tête pendant une semaine pour le maintenir. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin calmé, Mathieu l'avait éjecté, et le sage Panda était revenu. Depuis, il avait bien changé, il était devenu très fragile émotionnellement, il se raccrochait aux autres pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Pour la Fille, Mathieu n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la supprimer lui-même. En aout, ils avaient reçus une petite visite de courtoisie de la Nokto. Prit de court, Mathieu avait d'abord caché sa personnalité féminine au sous-sol. Elle avait échappé de peu au rapt, elle avait échappé de peu à Abismo. En se remettant de ses émotions, elle avait demandé à Mathieu de la faire disparaitre. Elle avait mit sa famille en danger ce soir là, et elle n'avait pas envie que cela recommence. A contre cœur, Mathieu l'avait donc rappelé dans sa tête, au prix d'incroyables migraines et d'un deuil un peu lourd à porter pour les autres personnalités. Sa disparition les protégeait autant eux qu'elle, car si elle avait été prise, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait vécu là-bas ?

Au fond, ceux qui l'avaient le mieux prit étaient le Prof et le Geek. Le Prof et sa science infuse s'étaient relativement bien adaptés à l'horreur ambiante. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas. La question la plus courante qui faisait surchauffer son cerveau était « comment ? ». Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à se terrer comme des rats, en pleurant leurs amis disparus, en ayant peur d'un type dont ils ne connaissaient rien ? Et personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'au fond, cette absence de réponse l'aidait à tenir le coup. Chercher était quelque chose d'incroyablement motivant, finalement.

Pour le Geek c'était encore autre chose. Il avait peur. Il avait peur mais il restait calme. Il pleurait la nuit, mais restait calme le reste du temps. Il était là pour les autres, il aidait le Panda à se contenir… Cette histoire l'avait fait passer de petite victime à grand frère. Il avait évolué, il ne laissait plus paraître ses émotions. Il avait assisté à des meurtres, à des viols en pleine rue. Il s'interdisait de les laisser voir sa peur. Il leur arrivait souvent de croiser des milices en patrouille dans la ville, et il gardait la tête haute et le regard méprisant pour ces hommes qui avaient trahis leurs familles et leurs amis pour rejoindre Kordo.

Et puis il y avait eu le cas du Hippie.

Lors de la montée au pouvoir de Kordo, les différents réseaux de stupéfiants étaient tombés comme des mouches. Ils étaient soit devenu des réseaux dédiés à satisfaire le Dictateur (car c'était ce qu'il était), soit ils avaient été tout simplement annihilé. Les petits réseaux de quartier n'avaient pas échappé à cette éradication. Certes, cela aurait pu être une bonne chose, si l'impossibilité de se procurer une dose n'avait pas mené à la mort des centaines de drogués dans tout l'Occident. Et le Hippie avait faillis ne pas en réchapper. Son sevrage avait été violent. Très violent. En fait, ils avaient bien cru le perdre une bonne dizaine de fois. La disparition de tous ses fournisseurs l'avait réduit dans le premiers temps à se rabattre sur les détergeant. Première fois où il avait manqué de mourir. Le manque de substance avait rendu son organisme faible. Très faible. Le Hippie avait passé des jours et des jours a souffrir, à hurler. Mathieu avait bien tenté de le faire rentrer dans sa tête, pour apaiser un peu ses souffrances, mais il avait été aussitôt rejeté. C'est ce moment là qu'avait choisit (en quelque sorte) le Patron pour se rapprocher de lui.

Au fond, le Patron était celui qui comprenait le mieux l'état du Hippie. Lui aussi était privé de ce qui l'aidait à survivre. Lui aussi se droguait, et pas qu'au sexe. A l'étonnement de tous, il avait passé des jours et des nuits entiers à son chevet. Le laissant serrer sa main, tellement fort que ses os manquaient de craquer, lorsque les crises devenaient trop fortes. Tisser une véritable complicité, et sacrifier ses dernières doses personnelles afin de lui offrir un sevrage par palier. Et en quelque semaines, les substances encore persistantes disparurent peu à peu de son organisme. Il était devenu une coquille vide. Un être vide. Un drogué sans came. Et le Patron l'avais relevé. Et sa famille l'avait aidé.

En ses temps sombres, ils avaient besoin d'être une famille unie. Et ils l'étaient. Pourtant, là, terrés au fond de leur petit appartement, ils n'en menaient pas large. Ce soir là, dans le quartier, un nouveau rapt avait lieu. Les coups de feu retentissaient et lorsque le silence revenait enfin, on pouvait entendre les rires des agents de la Nokto résonner dans la rue. Toutes lumières éteintes, Mathieu tenait contre lui un Panda tremblant. Le Geek essuyait des larmes discrètes, mais ne laissait rien paraître de la terreur qui lui tordait violement les entrailles. Le prof était posté à la fenêtre et observait. Et personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il voyait. Quant au Patron, il passait sa main sur le dos d'un Hippie amorphe, comme toujours. Dehors, une dernière rafale de balles, des pleurs d'enfants et le bruit d'un véhicule qui s'éloigne. Puis le silence. Enfin. Encore.

La même scène de terreur qui revenait si souvent. La même impuissance, le même sentiment de n'être plus rien. Encore des familles déchirées pour le bon vouloir d'un homme aussi volatile qu'un écran de fumée. Encore jeunes filles qui ne grandirait jamais. Mathieu leva les yeux sur la fenêtre où se découpait la silhouette du Prof, et soupira.

-Mathieu ? murmura le Panda.

-Hum ?

-On peut rallumer la lumière ? s'il-te-plais…

-Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu… Essaye d'aller dormir.

Le Panda secoua la tête. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, et Mathieu le savait. Il était toujours perturbé après un rapt. Et il n'était pas le seul. Dans la pénombre le Créateur voyais nettement les larmes luisantes et silencieuses sur les joues du Geek. Le Patron se leva soudain pour rejoindre son collègue à la fenêtre. Et la il découvrit le carnage. Un carnage devenu habituel en à peine quelques mois. Carnage qui ne le surprenait même plus. Ils s'étaient habitués aux cadavres jonchant le sol au petit matin. Une équipe de nettoyage de la ville venait alors les retirer et on oubliait.

Tout pouvait s'oublier de toute façon. Non ? Le patron entrouvrit la fenêtre sous les regards vides de sa famille et alluma une garrot qu'il se mit à fumer posément. Après tout, oui, tout pouvait s'oublier. Ou du moins, pour Kordo, il était possible de faire tout oublier. De la peur distillée avec soin, un peu d'argent, peut-être, parfois, et le l'oubli prenait place. La fumée de la cigarette formait des volutes dans l'air froid de cette nuit hivernale. Un air froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant frissonner le Hippie. Jetant le mégot allumé dehors, le Patron referma la vitre. A côté de lui, le Prof n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours au dehors. Tournant les talons, l'homme en noir contourna le canapé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex-camé.

-Vous devriez tous aller dormir. Je prends le tour de garde si vous voulez.

Oui, car chaque soir de rapt, il y avait un risque que des agents gravitent encore dans la rue et ne décide de venir s'amuser à leur dépend. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec la fille. Ils avaient depuis mit en place un système simple mais efficace : l'un deux prenait une des armes que le Patron avait réussi à sauver, et veillait jusqu'au matin. Si un milicien entrait, il tirait à vue. Un cadavre de plus ou de moins, au fond…

-T'es sûr, mec ? demanda Mathieu, t'as pas dormis depuis un moment… t'as déjà pris la garde hier…

-J'me sens d'attaque, gamin. De toute façon, ils sont tous dans les choux, et toi tes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Allez dormir.

Le Créateur se releva péniblement, suivit du Panda, qui avait agrippé son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait, et du Geek, presque fantomatique. En passant devant le Patron, Mathieu lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Bonne nuit mec.

« Bonne nuit ». Quelle ironie, hein ?

-Vous aussi vous devriez y aller, lança-t-il au Prof et au Hippie, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Tournant la tête vers lui, le Pro acquiesça avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le couloir sombre qui menait aux chambres. En fin de compte, peut être qu'ils ne s'y habituaient pas tant que ça… Le Patron le regarda disparaitre et posa son regard sur le Hippie qui le fixait.

-Je m'adressais à toi aussi, gamin.

-Gros… Gros j'ai pas sommeil.

-Mais si, vas te coucher et tu verras que t'as sommeil.

Le Hippie baissa la tête.

-Gros… j'arriverais pas. Je peux rester avec toi ?

Le Patron le considéra et fini par acquiescer. Il saisit le flingue dans le tiroir de la commode, et s'assit près du Hippie, face à la porte. Le Hippie se rapprocha de lui, un peu hagard, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le silence le plus total régnait dans l'appartement, et le Patron sentit son ami se détendre tout contre lui. Dans l'obscurité, un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Le silence. Juste le silence, et cette présence à ses côté… Soudain, le Patron arrêta de respirer : un bruit avait attiré son attention. Un bruit très faible, furtif, rapide… à peine un froissement… pourtant rien n'avait bougé dans l'appartement, et la porte étaient bien close, et la fenêtre aussi. Le Patron se calla un peu plus dans le dossier du canapé en fronçant les sourcils. N'étais-ce qu'un effet de son imagination ? LE silence qui régnait de nouveau le confortait dans son idée. Il posa une main sur le bras du Hippie qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu, son autre main toujours vissée sur le flingue duquel il avait retiré le cran de sureté. Sait-on jamais.

-Patron ?

-Ouais gamin, répondit le criminel les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

-Finalement, j'ai peut être un peu sommeil, gros…

Sans répondre, il sentit la tête du Hippie se faire plus lourde et il sentit son souffle se faire lent et régulier dans son cou. Depuis son sevrage, le Hippie s'était vraiment rapproché de lui et il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Le Patron cala sa respiration sur celle de l'endormi à son côté, toujours sans lâcher la porte. Et il se mit à réfléchir. Une heure, deux heures… Les premiers rayons du soleil finirent par arriver dans la pièce. Dans la rue, on entendait le camion-benne qui déblayait les déchets de la nuit avant que la ville ne s'éveille. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint frapper la porte face à lui, le Patron fit craquer sa nuque endolorie par des heures d'immobilité. Il fit glisser doucement le Hippie sur le canapé, sans le réveiller, et se leva, étirant tous ses muscles dans un soupire de bien-être. Il avait encore quelques heures de solitude devant lui, étant donné que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine il regarda couler le café, noir et brillant. La nuit avait été longue, et la journée allait l'être elle aussi…

* * *

><p><em>Je sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 1. On verra :3<em>


	2. Chapitre 1: L'enfant

_A la base, je voulais attendre d'avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance avant de poster celui là maaaaaais j'ai pas résisté :'( j'avais trop envie de le poster… mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par jour hein x') Bref, Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Personne n'était encore éveillé, seul le Patron trainait dans l'appart, regardant parfois dehors la ville reprendre vie. Seules preuves des événements de la nuit, des tâches sombres venaient moucheter le bitume encore froid. 7h46. Les pères amenaient leurs fils à l'école, puis partaient travailler. Sans rien dire. En oubliant que cette nuit là ils avaient peut-être perdu leur femme ou leur fille. En oubliant. Le Patron eut un regard dédaigneux. Lui n'oubliait pas. Un peu plus loin le Hippie dormait encore, paisiblement. En fait, les seuls moments où il paraissait paisible, c'était quand il dormait. Le reste du temps il était juste vide.<p>

Se saisissant de la hanse de la cafetière, il se servit une grande tasse du breuvage noir. L'odeur délicieuse du café lui emplie immédiatement les narines. L'amertume de la boisson se répandit sur ses papilles. Décidément, il n'y avait que le café pour lui faire ça. Le café, et…

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, assez loin pour ne pas réveiller le Hippie et posa ses yeux sur lui. Il se rappelait encore de sa réaction à la disparition de la Fille. Il était alors en plein sevrage et l'avait très mal vécut. Cette fameuse nuit, il avait eut une crise de douleurs, et comme à chaque fois, cela le déconnectait de la réalité, et quand il s'était éveillé le lendemain matin, il avait immédiatement remarqué la disparition du membre féminin de la famille, dont il était très proche. Quand il avait comprit, il avait perdu pied. Il s'était mis à hurler qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Pourtant Mathieu avait proposé à la Fille d'attendre afin de faire des adieux en bonne et due forme à toute sa famille, mais elle avait refusé. L'urgence était grande, en effet, de la faire disparaitre, les agents de la Nokto pouvant revenir n'importe quand, et dans l'heure même. Aux cris de souffrance du Hippie s'étaient mélangé ceux de Mathieu, et la nuit avait été longue… Mais le Hippie avait vraiment souffert de ne pas lui avoir dit adieu. Et cette fois, même le Patron n'avait pas réussit à lui rendre le sourire.

Buvant une gorgée de café, le Patron passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de l'ancien drogué, qui dormait toujours à point fermé. La boisson brûlante coula dans la gorge du criminel, qui s'en délecta. Toute la maisonnée était paisible, seul le bruit des respirations et ronflements venait troubler la quiétude du moment. Même les gens à l'extérieur étaient silencieux. On ne s'y habituait pas, à ce silence. Jamais. Il était à la fois lourd et léger. Lourd car il témoignait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Léger parce qu'il annonçait un retour à la normale. Le silence, le calme… Soudain, un cri strident provenant de la chambre de Mathieu vint le déchirer de part en part. Le Hippie sursauta tandis que le Patron se ruait vers la chambre de son créateur. En arrivant, vite suivit des autres Sommets, il découvrit Mathieu au sol, fixant l'intérieur de son armoire avec des yeux horrifiés. Armes toujours au poing, le Patron s'avança doucement vers l'armoire et écarta la porte du bout de son canon.

Là, roulé en boule au milieu des vêtements, tremblant et apeuré, se trouvait une petite créature. Un petit garçon, les cheveux courts et en bataille, enroulé dans un pull noir beaucoup trop grand pour lui, sale, et seul. Le patron fronça les sourcils en se rappelant du bruit infime qu'il avait entendu cette nuit. Il aurait du faire plus attention… Il fixa la petite créature tremblante comme une feuille et se tourna vers son créateur, lui lançant une question muette : « on fait quoi ? », ce à quoi Mathieu répondit en haussant les épaules, l'air impuissant. Passant à côté du Patron, le Geek s'approcha de la boule grelottante et se pencha sur elle doucement, passant délicatement un bras dans son dos afin de le soulever. Sans un mot, le gamer se dirigea, l'enfant dans les bras, vers le salon et le déposa doucement sur le canapé laissé vide depuis le réveil brutal du Hippie.

Dans la chambre, le Panda aidait Mathieu à se remettre sur ses jambes.

-Patron ! Comment il a fait pour entrer ? Tu ne devais pas faire le guet ? demanda le créateur à la fois sur un ton effrayé et de reproche.

Sans répondre le Patron lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le salon, rejoignant les autres, tous assis à fixer le jeune garçon, qui semblait de plus en plus effrayé. S'asseyant près du Hippie, il se mit à détailler l'intrus. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille semblaient avoir été coupé à la va-vite. Il serrait et desserrait les manches de son pull sale comme un chaton qui sort et rentre ses griffes. Il avait un visage… un visage très féminin. Le Patron fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Il était maigre, et sa peau blanche était recouverte de tâches sombres, comme s'il avait traîné dans des endroits trop sales. A vue d'œil il devait avoir aux environ de huit ans, pas plus. Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'osait poser la première question. Se fut le Hippie qui fit le premier pas.

-T'es qui, gros ?

Le Garçon releva la tête vers le drogué, et découvrit des yeux bleus azur baigné de larmes, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de promener son regard sur l'assemblée. Sa respiration semblait s'être calmée, mais il restait effrayé. Le panda se leva et alla chercher dans la cuisine un verre d'eau qu'il tendit au gamin. Hésitant, ce dernier fini par s'en saisir et en descendit le contenu d'une traite.

-Tu as faim ? demanda doucement le Geek.

Le petit hocha la tête. On lui offrit donc un repas qu'il dévora. Il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours, il aurait mangé n'importe quoi. Au court de son repas, tout le monde avait essayé de lui poser une question, savoir qui il était, d'où il venait, pourquoi il était là, comment il avait fait pour rentrer dans l'appartement… Mais il ne répondit à personne, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il restait désespérément muet.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme serra son enfant sur son cœur. Ils étaient là. Derrière la porte. Et ils voulaient entrer. Saisissant un couteau de cuisine, elle saisit la chevelure de l'enfant entre ses doigts, et d'un coup sec et imprécis la coupa. Les cheveux tombèrent en une pluie désordonnée sur le sol de la petite cuisine. Les pleurs silencieux de l'enfant et de sa mère de perdaient dans le bruit des miliciens de l'autres côté de la fine porte d'entrée. Cette soirée avait tourné à l'horreur. Elle passa un doigt presque pensif sur la nuque de l'enfant. Priant pour que leur dernière barrière physique tienne, elle tira la main frêle jusqu'à la chambre et se mis à fouiller la commode. Elle saisit en tremblant un grand pull noir et le tendit à l'enfant, qui semblait comprendre beaucoup trop bien ce qu'il se passait. D'une main fébrile, elle écrivit une adresse et un nom sur un petit bout de papier, et, écartant un pant du papier peint, elle sortit une petite enveloppe. Elle avait tout prévu. Il l'aurait elle, mais jamais elle ne laisserait son enfant. Jamais. Elle devait le mettre en sûreté. Elle l'aida à passer le vêtement et l'embrassa sur le front.<p>

-Ecoute-moi bien, écoute-moi attentivement, mon cœur. Tu dois aller là, dit-elle en désignant le papier, et ne parle qu'à lui, d'accord ? Il restera avec toi. Tu vas te mettre dans la trappe et attendre que les méchants soient partis, d'accord mon poussin ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues roses d'un mouvement de pouce.

-Ne pleure-pas, chérie, ne pleure pas… Je te promets que maman reviendra, on se reverra, d'accord ?

En disant cela elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les larmes qui sillonnaient ses propres joues. Elle n'avait pourtant pas d'autres choix, ils savaient qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'il la trouve, sinon, elle ne donnait pas cher de ce qui restait de sa famille… Elle n'avait au fond d'elle aucun espoir de revoir son enfant… Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et déplaça le tapis d'un mouvement du pied. Dans l'entrée, les coups sur la porte étaient de plus en plus puissant, et le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite. Elle souleva les planches une à une, s'écorchant les mains, s'enfonçant des éclats de bois sous les ongles. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait le mettre à l'abri. La petite cache mise à jour, elle saisit le bras de l'enfant et la tira doucement, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir au fond.

-Ne bouge plus, d'accord ? Ne fait pas de bruit. Ils vont surement venir ici, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve …

-Viens avec moi Maman ! pleura la petite créature.

-Je peux pas, mon trésor, mais fais moi confiance, tout ira bien, promet moi de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Je te promets, Maman…

Un sourire baigné de larme étira le visage de la femme qui sera son enfant une dernière fois, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux et embrassant ses joues humides. Après un dernier regard, elle remit les planches avec soin, puis le tapis. On aurait pas dit qu'il y avait une trappe en dessous, et vu la stupidité de la Nokto, elle était sure qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'idée de fouiller aussi profondément dans l'appartement. Elle passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et retourna dans la pièce principale au moment où la porte cédait sous les assauts répétés des agents. C'était fini. Abismo.

* * *

><p>L'enfant replia ses jambes maigres sur lui. Il faisait sombre dans cette cachette. Au dessus, sur le parquet, on pouvait entendre un grand bruit, et des cris… les cris de sa mère. Serrant le papier contre sa petite cage thoracique, il ferma les yeux et pleura en silence. Son cerveau lui laissait comprendre beaucoup trop bien la situation. Du haut de ses huit ans, sa compréhension du monde extérieur était beaucoup trop élevée. Sa mère l'avait déjà exilé loin de sa famille, loin de tout, et aujourd'hui on la lui enlevait elle. L'enfant se retrouvait sans rien, dans cette cache minuscule, les jambes repliées et serrées contre son torse. Le temps lui paraissait long. Long. Long. Tout ce bruit, tous ces gens au dessus de sa tête. Porter ses mains à ses oreilles lui permit de ne plus entendre. Mais les cris lui parvenaient toujours, il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à faire que d'attendre, inexorablement, que ça veille bien finir un jour. Mais bon dieu que c'était long.<p>

Les bruits finirent par s'éloigner. Après avoir piétiné un bon moment au dessus de sa tête, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et avait décidé de partir. Il attendit encore un peu, là, au fond de la cache aménagée par sa mère. Relevant doucement la tête qu'il avait enfoui entre ses genoux, et posa ses mains sur les lames de parquet au dessus de sa tête. En poussant doucement, les planches laissèrent assez d'espace pour hisser son petit corps sur le parquet. Et l'enfant découvrit un vrai champ de bataille. Ils avaient tout retourné, tout fouillé. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, mais l'avaient-ils trouvé ? Passant par-dessus le lit qui bloquait le passage de la porte, il découvrit un appartement totalement vide. Plus aucune trace de vie, ils étaient partit. Et il était seul.

* * *

><p>L'enfant n'avait toujours rien dit. Il semblait plus en confiance avec eux, mais restait désespérément muet. Rien à faire pour lui tirer un mot. Rien à faire pour savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. Le Prof s'était d'ailleurs déjà totalement désintéressé de la situation, tout comme Mathieu et le Panda. Le Geek, lui, faisait tout pour satisfaire l'enfant, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à lui tirer un mot. Le Hippie, lui n'avait pas bougé et fixait l'enfant d'un air pensif. Le Patron, lui, tentait désespérément de se souvenir de ce que l'enfant lui rappelait… mais c'était beaucoup trop flou… trop lointain… pourtant ces traits lui rappelais effectivement quelque chose, quelqu'un, un souvenir… Les grands yeux bleus de l'enfant valsaient partout dans la pièce, sans jamais se poser… Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, Mathieu revint dans la pièce, une serviette dans les bras, et s'agenouilla près du petit.<p>

-Tu veux pas te doucher ? On verra après pour le reste, mais tu va tomber malade si tu reste comme ça…

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais quand Mathieu lui demanda d'enlever son pull sale et humide, il eu un mouvement de recul et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans le tissus. Il avait un air de chaton effrayé, de nouveau… comme si toute la confiance qu'il avait acquise lui avait été retirée d'un coup, et qu'on repartait à zéro. Le Patron soupira… son regard se posa sur la tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas finie. Le Prof fini par lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Patron, t'as reçu un message, l'anti-milice fait une patrouille ce soir, ils veulent savoir si t'en es…

-Patron ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la source de la voix, fluette et délicate. Une voix de petite fille. Et pourtant c'était l'enfant qui avait parlé.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit simplement l'homme.

Le petit… ou al petite plutôt, apparemment… se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. De sous son pull, elle… il… sortit une enveloppe tâchée de boue et la lui tendit avant de commencer à réciter un texte qu'elle semblait avoir appris par cœur.

-Je m'appelle Sara, j'ai neuf ans depuis quatre mois. Il y a une semaine ma maman s'est faite enlevée par les méchants, mais avant elle m'a cachée en me donnant ton nom et ton adresse. Elle m'a dit de ne parler qu'a toi et de te donner ça, et que tu m'aiderais. Elle m'a dis que je le reverrais, mais je sais que c'est pas vrai. Les méchants ils cherchaient quelque chose chez moi, alors je me suis cachée pour venir ici. Tu vas me mettre à la porte parce que je suis une fille, Monsieur ?

Le Patron et tous les autres restèrent bouche bée. Alors c'était bien une fillette qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Une fillette qui cherchait le Patron. Une fillette seule. L'homme en noir fronça de nouveau les sourcils et saisit le bout de papier entre ses doigts. Pourquoi sa mère l'aurait envoyé à lui spécialement ? Sans quitter la gamine, qui n'avait pas bougée, des yeux, il posa ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille couverte d'une écriture fine dont l'encre avait coulé par endroit. A première vue, elle semblait encore lisible. Les boucles des lettres manuscrites délicates lui rappelèrent elles aussi quelque chose… L'encre noire avait bavé à cause de l'eau, et la feuilles étaient recouvertes de tâches brunâtres. Il allait commencer sa lecture lorsque la voix du Prof se fit entendre.

-Mathieu… On ne devrait peut-être pas garder une fillette chez nous, si la Nokto décide de revenir…

-Ils sont passé hier, on a du temps avant qu'il ne revienne, répondit le Créateur, d'un ton pourtant peu assuré.

Baissant les yeux sur le papier, le patron parvint à déchiffrer l'écriture.

_Patron,_

_Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas de moi, pourtant c'est à toi que je m'adresse aujourd'hui. Je suis Elen Magréaut. Mais si, rappelle-toi… En fait je te dis ça, mais au vue du nombre de personnes à être passé dans ta vie, c'est peine perdue. Pour faire simple, on s'est rencontré, on à couché ensemble, et tu es partis, évidement. Mais cette lettre n'est pas une lettre de reproche. C'est un S.O.S. Oui, je t'appelle à l'aide. Pourtant si tu te rappelais de moi, tu te souviendrais que demander de l'aide, c'est pas mon genre. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je t'envoie ma fille, Sara. Si tu te demande, c'est moi qui ai coupé ses cheveux._

_En fait, au moment où j'écris, je suis tranquillement assise à la table, et elle joue tranquillement sur le tapis avec ses jouets. Je suis juste prévoyante. Kordo sème la panique en Occident. On déménage souvent, on squatte un peu partout. Je sais qu'ils vont nous rattraper. Ils me cherchent. Et ils la cherchent aussi. Si tu lis ça, c'est qu'ils m'ont eut. Mais je ne veux pas, il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils la trouvent elle. Elle est la clé. […] Si tu regardes […] protège là, fais en sorte que jamais […]_

_Pour le moment n'essaie pas de me retrouver, je dois sûrement être déjà dans son truc glauque, à l'heure qu'il est. J'espère juste être encore en vie. Garde là près de toi, elle te sera utile, essaie de les trouver, explique leur, ils comprendront. Et si il te reste de l'energie et de l'espoir, pense à moi._

_Elen._

_Ps : au fait, Sara est ta fille. Bonne chance._

Le Patron releva la tête. C'est brutal. Trop de questions dans sa tête, elles affluaient, elles rebondissaient partout, et il n'arrivait pas à les saisir. « Ils » ? Qui ça « ils » ? Et où est-ce qu'il devait aller ? Et par-dessus tout ça, il venait de se découvrir père. Il posa un regard perdu sur la gamine, qui elle paraissait soucieuse. Ce regard si bleu. Il aurait du se rappeler. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'Elen, il n'oubliait jamais rien ni personne. Surtout, on n'oubliait pas Elen et son caractère, sa forte tête et surtout sa beauté assez surnaturelle et étrange. Ses cheveux noirs, ses traits du visage… il aurait du se souvenir bon sang. Mais bon, tout ça restait très violent. Il lui manquait trop d'informations, il angoissait. Il tendit la lettre à Mathieu, la main tremblante sous le choc.

L'enfant semblait si fragile. La fillette. Sa fille. Ouah. Il resta interdit un long moment avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Le Hippie s'agenouilla près de la gamine sans enlever sa main de l'épaule, et dit d'une voix douce :

-Bienvenue dans la famille Sara.

* * *

><p>La petite créature avait finalement cédé et avait ôté son pull à regret.<p>

-C'est le pull de ta maman, pas vrai, avait dit doucement le Geek.

Elle avait acquiescé et baissé les yeux, mais il lui avait promit de lui rendre son bien une fois lavé. Alors elle avait sourit doucement, avant de reporter son regard sur cet homme sombre en qui sa mère semblait avoir confiance. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. La lettre semblait l'avoir vraiment secoué. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ça devait être très grave. Bien sûr elle savait qui il était. Sa maman lui avait expliqué, avant. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle avait vu ses amies faire des câlins à leurs papas, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas la repousser et la détester ? Après tout, elle était une fille, c'était dangereux d'être une fille maintenant. Elle se gratta doucement la nuque et, un peu gênée, elle s'approcha de l'homme hagard qui la fixait toujours, l'air perdu. Du haut de sa petite taille de petite fille, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule. Un premier pas. Mais il ne bougea pas, et elle s'y attendait. Reculant, un sourire aux lèvres, elle fini par suivre le monsieur qui ressemblait à son papa et qui lui tendait la main. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se laver.

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaaaaa ! Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, je sais pas quand il arrivera… certaine ont peut être vu le teaser que j'ai posté hier sur twitter (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à venir avec nous, on a des cookies et on fait des calins) oui je parle du dessin glauque. Vous comprenez maintenant ? vouala. <em>

_Comme toujours hésitez pas à review, ça fait toujours très plaisir dans mon petit cœur, si vous avez la moindre question, bah… en review ou sur mon ask (lojik kan tu nou tien) et à la prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 2: La bête

_Me revoilààààà avec un chapitre un chouilla plus court, qui va très certainement vous laisser sur votre faim... comme à peu près tous mes chapitres en fin de compte/ M'enfin voilà.JE vous laisse le découvrir, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

><p>Le Hippie s'assit devant le Patron. Il semblait inquiet de ce soudain mutisme.<p>

-Hey gros, ça va ?

Le Patron sembla remonter un peu à la surface. Secouant la tête il lui fit signe que oui, et le Hippie fit semblant de le croire. Le Geek était partit avec la petite, et les autres le fixaient, incrédules. Ils semblaient aussi choqués que lui. Et c'était compréhensible. Lui-même ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je…

Le Patron secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, voyons. Le Panda lui tendit la lettre qui venait de faire le tour de la famille. Il manquait des bouts. Il manquait des mots. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Qui est-ce qu'il devait trouver ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Une clé ? Quelle clé ? Clé de quoi ? Elen disait que la petite était la clé, mais non bordel, c'était une petite fille. Et la Nokto cherchait quoi chez elle ? Elen, malgré son fort caractère n'avait jamais eu de problème avec personne, jamais. Et maintenant là elle lui envoyait une gamine… sa gamine… ouais la pilule passait difficilement. Une gamine dont il devait s'occuper, mais… il avait tellement d'autres choses à penser…

-Prof ? Dis-leur que je serais là.

Il avait besoin de défoncer du crâne ce soir. Ça l'aiderait à réfléchir, assurément. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce adjacente. Il posa ses yeux sur le pull noir qui trônait toujours sur le canapé et tendit la main pour s'en saisir. La laine humide crissa sous ses doigts et la boue qui commençait à sécher partit en une poussière fine. Elle avait passé une semaine là dedans. Comment avait-elle mangé ? Où avait-elle dormit ? Que faisait une enfant de 9 ans livrée à elle-même ? Surtout, elle semblait venir de loin. Ce fut Mathieu qui posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous :

-Comment elle a fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le Geek fini par revenir avec une fillette transformée. Il lui avait donné un de ses tee-shirts qui lui faisait une robe. La crasse de ses joues était partie, découvrant une peau hâlée et des joues roses. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient collés à son crâne. Elle avait un grand sourire et semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Le Patron ne put retenir un léger sourire avant de se ressaisir. Le gamer saisit le pull des mains de l'homme en noir et déclara qu'il devait laver le peu d'affaires que la petite avait avant d'aller en acheter. Le Prof protesta.

-Mathieu ! Premièrement on ne peut pas la garder ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Ensuite, si on achète des vêtements pour petite fille on va se faire repérer encore plus vite !

-Justement, intervint le Panda, si sa mère lui a coupé les cheveux, c'est pour qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une fille, d'ailleurs on s'est tous fait avoir ici. On a qu'à la transformer en petit garçon.

-Il reste cependant un problème.

C'était la voix du Patron qui avait jeté un froid dans le salon.

-Il va falloir la déclarer. On ne peut pas garder un enfant qui débarque de nulle part. Ils vont le repérer.

Il avait raison. Elen avait eut une bonne idée en lui coupant les cheveux mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle les avait vraiment foutu dans une merde pas possible.

* * *

><p>Le Patron fixait celle qui était donc sa progéniture. Il n'en revenait pas vraiment qu'une femme droite comme Elen ait pu lui faire un enfant dans le dos. Pourtant, il était physiquement indéniable qu'il y avait un lien de paternité entre lui et la petite fille. Il serra dans sa main la lettre d'Elen sans quitter des yeux la fillette qui jouait sur le tapis du salon avec un Geek totalement attendrit. Lui, le Patron le fort, l'inquiétant, celui qui buttait sans remord des types d'une botte de Nevers de calibre 9 entre les deux yeux, lui, il était désarçonné par une petite fille. Il fallait qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était et fasse comme si elle faisait partie de sa vie ? Elen… Il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour dans leur relation. En fait, il n'y avait même pas d'amitié, juste une relation d'un soir… ou deux… Rah, ça remontait à si loin… 9 ans, apparemment… à plus ou moins quelques mois près. Ça n'avait été que de la baise, un coup comme ça, sans y réfléchir. Il avait aimé le caractère emporté de la femme aux cheveux noirs qui lui avait tenu tête. Il était partit, l'oubliant, d'une certaine façon, dans les bras et le fondement d'une autre femme… ou d'un homme… ou d'autre chose, il s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Il lâcha un énième soupire, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son bras et un poids enfoncer le canapé près de lui. Tournant la tête il découvrit un Hippie, soucieux, qui le fixait par-dessus ses verres fumés.<p>

-Hey, gros… tu te sens bien ? J'veux dire… T'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure…

Le Patron se contenta de soupirer, encore… Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis ce matin… Cette fillette était rentrée dans la vie des Sommets avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, avait piétiné sans vergogne leur routine, les mettaient en danger… Les réflexions du Patron furent coupées par la main du Hippie qui se resserra sur son bras.

-Tu sais gros, nous aussi on se pose pas mal de questions depuis ce matin… Sur tout ça… Sur la lettre… T'es pas tout seul, faut pas que t'aies peur…

-J'ai pas peur, gamin, j'ai jamais peur, pigé ? demanda le Patron férocement.

-Si tu le dit, j'te fais confiance gros… mais bon…

L'homme de Babylone se détourna de son ami pour regarder d'un air attendrit la fillette qui tentait de piquer la casquette du Geek en riant. Elle était mignonne, et elle leur ressemblait. Sara. Il n'en revenait pas non plus. C'était une sensation étrange de se dire que le Patron avait un enfant… d'un côté il était très heureux pour lui, de l'autre… ça le rendait triste.

Depuis la chute des marchés de stupéfiants, il était totalement sobre. De toute façon, comment faire autrement ? Pour se fournir il aurait dut rejoindre le clan de Kordo, rejoindre ses rangs, rejoindre sa cause. Plutôt mourir. Son seul moyen avait été de se seuvrer. Cette dure période l'avait étrangement fait se rapprocher de l'homme sombre qu'était le Patron. Et « sombre», au fond, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ces quelques semaines de souffrances lui avaient révélé un homme beaucoup plus humain qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était resté avec lui, il l'avait épaulé, il l'avait aidé… Le Hippie avait fini par vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier. Le Patron passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, il faut dire que la situation actuelle et sa fragilité le rendait très craintif, très… très petit chaton. Il avait besoin de la présence du Patron… mais maintenant, le Patron était papa…

* * *

><p>La silhouette sombre s'enfonça dans la nuit. La chasse était ouverte. Les anti-milices s'étaient attribué un permis de tuer, et chaque sortie se transformait en chasse à vue. Le sourire carnassier du Patron s'étira, et il oublia un instant sa vie, sa famille et sa fille. Il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus l'homme attentif qu'il était à l'appartement, il n'était plus celui qui avait tiré le Hippie hors de l'eau quelques mois auparavant. Non, dans cette rue sombre, il n'était plus qu'une bête sauvage, n'hésitant pas un instant à abattre froidement le moindre individu se mettant sur sa route. Il retira la sécurité de l'arme qui faisait presque partie intégrante de son bras et suivit à distance le petit groupe d'opposant auquel il s'était joint.<p>

Tous ses sens étaient à l'affut, il percevait le moindre son, le moindre déplacement d'air, la moindre odeur qui témoignait d'une présence étrangère. Il fallait être vigilant. A part leurs véhicules, rien ne différenciait les agents de la Nokto des autres citoyens… Tout se jouait au feeling. Quelques fois, ils tombaient sur un rapt et ils fonçaient dans le tas, mais la plupart du temps, il fallait scruter les gens qu'ils croisaient, dans les rues mal éclairées où ils patrouillaient.

-Patron ?

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble. Le Patron se souvint en frissonnant qu'il était là le soir où Victor était…

-Patron, on va scinder le groupe en deux. Tu les gèrent ?

-J'préfèrerais partir seul.

-Même pas en rêve, rétorqua l'homme, on ne doit pas être seul. Et si tu tombais sur un groupe ? Ils te buteraient sans sommation.

-M'en fous. Tu sais que je peux me les faire sans personne.

-Discutes pas Patron.

L'homme serra les dents. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'écraser, mais de toute façon, il savait qu'il pouvait les semer en un claquement de doigts. Sans répondre à son vis-à-vis il s'éloigna, entrainant d'un signe de la main quelques-uns de ses acolytes et remonta l'avenue sur laquelle ils avaient atterris. Tout était calme. Les sens aux aguets, il ne faisait même plus attention à la bande d'emplâtrés qui le suivait. La lumière cuivrée des lampadaires éclairait à peine devant lui. Pas un son, pas un mouvement ne venait troubler la nuit. Soudain, tout alla très vite. Au tournant de la rue, là haut, loin d'eux, un gros quatre-quatre arriva à tout vitesse, et de son toit ouvrant dépassait des têtes. Par-dessus le bruit du moteur, on pouvait entendre leurs rires gras. La Patron sourit, la fête allait commencer.

Levant un bras calme, il pointa le véhicule qui leur fonçait dessus et tira. Il ne sut pas exactement qui il avait touché, mais apparemment il en avait eu un. Dans un dérapage digne d'un mauvais film d'action, la voiture dérapa et s'arrêta devant le groupe du Patron. On entendait les clenches de sécurités des flingues sauter. Mais le Patron lui n'entendait rien. Il vit à peine les agents sauter hors du véhicule et venir à leur rencontre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient cons… Kordo tiendrait pas longtemps, entouré de pareils bras-cassés. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de faire un geste, le Patron avait vidé son chargeur dans le tas. Il regarda quelques corps s'effondrer au sol, des marres de sangs se formant sous eux. Le reste du groupe finit le travail tandis que lui restait là, immobile, fixant les corps sans vie avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Le tout n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais la scène était habituelle. La Nokto était vraiment stupide. Au fond, il y avait à cela une certaine logique : seul les faibles d'esprits, les trouillards ou les profiteurs rejoignait l'autre camp. Forcément, tous les rebuts de la société trouvaient refuge du côté de la facilité. Il y avait même certains hommes qui vendaient leurs épouses ou leurs filles pour sauver leur peau. C'en était écœurant. L'image de la sienne s'imposa à son esprit, ainsi que les réflexions du Prof, qui avait passé la matinée à sous-entendre qu'ils devraient la livrer au lieu de se mettre inutilement en danger. Quel con.

Une main le secoua un peu, alors que ses yeux volaient encore sur le tas de corps que ses compagnons avaient empilés.

-On brûle la bagnole aussi ?

-Vous avez tout récupéré ?

-Le maximum.

-Donne.

Il attrapa le briquet qu'on lui tendait en lançant un dernier regard aux corps mutilés. Apparemment, « on » leur avait donné quelques derniers coups de canif post-mortem. Hilarant. Il alluma le tee-shirt désormais imbibé d'essence d'un des cadavres et regarda un moment le brasier prendre forme. Il fallait brûler la voiture aussi. Le feu, c'était un peu une signature. Un soir, un de ses « collègues » avait même dit : « Montrons à ce fils de pute que tôt où tard on va le cramer. Il va finir par brûler sous un tas de cadavres à son tour. Il va repartir d'où il est venu : en enfer… » Et le Patron avait rétorqué « Ce sera moi qui allumerait le barbeuq' ». Il s'éloigna à regret tandis que les flammes se rapprochaient du quatre-quatre. Mieux valait ne pas trainer dans la rue, l'explosion risquait de faire du dégât. Mais bon, les immeubles alentour étaient tous vides depuis longtemps, comme à peu près la moitié de la ville. En tournant après le dernier réverbère, il rangea le flingue qu'il avait toujours en main. Que la fête continue.

* * *

><p>L'homme se mit à courir dans les couloirs sombres. Ça, c'était vraiment une grosse tuile. Prévue, mais très dérangeante. Sa course le mena dans une immense salle sombre au fond de laquelle se trouvait un immense écran et un mur remplit d'armes en tous genres. Derrière le bureau un homme se tenait droit, mains croisées dans le dos, fixant l'écran sur lequel une carte apparaissait. Un homme imposant, avec un belle barbe noire et une carrure obligeant au respect. Un homme dont la silhouette se découpait sur la lumière émanant du mur.<p>

-Boss ! Boss on a un problème ! haleta-il, en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

L'homme se retourna et fixa l'arrivant en levant un sourcil. D'un geste du menton, il lui fit signe de parler.

-C'est Magréaut. Elle s'est fait prendre.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Déglutissant, l'homme acquiesça.

-On a plus eu de signaux depuis quarante-huit heures.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Disparu.

-Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont trouvé aussi ?

-Non, répondit l'homme, s'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils seraient déjà ici… n'est-ce pas ?

Se détournant, le « Boss » refit face à l'écran, en acquiesçant doucement en caressant d'une main distraite sa barbe grise.

-Magréaut était intelligente. Elle aura fait le nécessaire pour mettre l'enfant en sécurité.

-On essaie de la retrouver, Boss ?

-L'enfant ?

-Non, Magréaut…

-Non, mon bon ami, nous avons des choses autrement plus importantes à traiter, il faut faire des concessions dans la vie. Pour l'instant, focalisons-nous sur l'essentiel…

-Mais on pourrait essayer… je ne sais pas… de retrouver l'enfant ? Au moins…

-Laissez, nous la retrouverons plus vite que vous ne le pensez, faites-moi donc confiance…

* * *

><p>Recoucou donc! Vous en voulez plus? va falloir attendre bande de gens! Une question, une critique, un truc à dire? Review, twitter, ask, hésitez paaas je suis là pour vous répondre!<p>

Un gros merci à tous ceux, anonymes ou non, qui lisent et ont reviewer ou non.

Si vous êtes en manque, vous pouvez aller lire mon os sur le recueil d'Halloween de Titipo et Kali, ainsi que tous les autres OS, tous excellents et géniaux.

Calin, Paillettes et marshmallow, j'vous aime putain *coeur*


	4. Chapitre 3: Déni

Oh. Je pensais pas finir ce chapitre cette nuit. Je sais pas quoi en penser, comme pour tout ce que j'ai fais cette nuit en fait. Mais bon, c'est pas grave ^-^ je pense que je dis pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand-chose au final :/ m'enfin j'ai pas mal posté cette semaine ^-^ alors bonne lecture, et enjoy *cœur*

* * *

><p>Le soleil tentait de percer au travers des nuages. Le jour était de retour, enfin. Le matin, l'aube et son silence sur la belle Paris, autrefois la plus belle ville du monde, aujourd'hui capitale du chaos. Les gens étaient encore cachés derrières leurs volets clôts, n'osant pas encore regarder dehors ou le faisant discrètement, entre deux lattes de bois écaillées. Derrière le Patron le reste du petit groupe attendait fébrilement ses derniers ordres. La nuit avait été tellement sanglante, et ce dans les deux camps… Et dire qu'ils commençaient à s'habituer… Sur combien de corps laissés là étaient-ils tombés ? Chaque homme, chaque femme qu'ils avaient trouvé n'avait qu'enragé encore plus al bête qui vivait dans la poitrine du Patron.<p>

L'homme en noir fixa le ciel gris. Il allait devoir rentrer maintenant… et… Il remonta ses lunettes et épousseta un peu sa veste. D'un geste de la main, il congédia silencieusement ses hommes, qui, eux, semblèrent ravis de retrouver leurs foyers. Il aimerait, ou aurait aimé être aussi enthousiaste à cette idée, mais il n'y parvenait pas, pas cette fois. Trop de choses à assumer. Déambulant dans les rue, en direction de l'appartement, il croisa plusieurs camions de nettoyage, et les employé qui jetaient les corps à l'arrière des bennes ou ils se faisaient broyer par les palles mécaniques, et passant un coup de karcher au sol, avant de partir pour un autre quartier, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était normal. Le sang dilué dans l'eau partait rejoindre les égouts et l'estomac du Patron se soulevait à chaque fois.

Les premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des nuages auraient autrefois été un présage de renouveau. Aujourd'hui ce n'était rien de plus que la jour qui revenait sans cesse, haït et craint de tous. Les rues encore silencieuses et désertes portaient ses bruits de pas aux travers du dédalle de la ville. Il était seul à présent. Seul avec ses pensées, seul avec ses problèmes. Plus de têtes à exploser pour oublier, plus avant la nuit. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il continua de marcher, et tandis que la rue s'illuminait et que les premiers travailleurs sortaient sans faire attention à lui, il atteint enfin la grande porte en bois massif de son immeuble. Il tapa le digicode et pénétra dans la hall, gravit une à une les marches qui séparaient du troisième étage et toqua trois coups espacé à la porte, signe qu'il était là. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Hippie qui resta un moment interdit, laissant ses yeux pâles voguer sur les tâches de sang qui maculaient sa peau, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Sans prêter plus attention au reste de sa famille, il se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il ferma à double tour la porte.

Dans l'appartement, la vie (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil. Tous demeurèrent muets, partagés entre l'envie d'aller le voir et les questions qui continuaient de tourner dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'il était trop tôt, mais au fond d'eux ils avaient tous espéré que le Patron ait un geste, un regard au moins pour le petit être frêle qui déjeunait calmement sur le canapé. Mais rien. Rien. Peut-être avait-il besoin de plus de temps ? Le Geek regarda la fillette. Il connaissait le Patron, ils le connaissaient tous très bien. Peut-être que ça ne viendrait jamais, après tout.

* * *

><p>Un grattement léger contre la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas sommeil, il ne s'était pas endormit, juste perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées sombres et tortueuses qui le caractérisaient tellement bien. Qui ne le torturaient même plus, tant il avait l'habitude. Il ne ressentait même pas la fatigue de la nuit. Se relevant avec difficulté, il fit basculer le loquet sans se donner la peine de regarder qui entrait. Lorsqu'il sentit un poids près de lui sur le matelas, il releva enfin la tête et croisa, par-dessus leurs deux paires de lunettes, le regard soucieux du Hippie.<p>

-Alors ?

La voix posée du Hippie créait un étrange contraste avec ses yeux si sérieux.

-C'était chargé, on a eu du boulot. Mais c'est le but, n'est-ce-pas ? On en a eu une bonne vintaine, si ont compte pas les… « Dommages collatéraux ».

Le Hippie garda le silence. Il avait l'habitude du ton neutre avec lequel le Patron racontait ce genre de choses. Fixant le vide encore quelques instants, il fini par changer de sujet, ne souhaitant pas entrer un peu plus dans les activités miliciennes de l'homme sombre.

-Hum… Tu sais que la petite t'a cherché en se levant ce matin ?

Le visage déjà bas du Patron se ferme encore plus, et le Hippie se demanda s'il ne venait pas de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire…

-Je m'en fiche.

Le ton sec et cassant du Patron surprit le pauvre homme de Babylone qui regarda avec un air d'incompréhension son ami se retourner et lui tourner le dos.

-Mais, gros… c'est ta fille quand même…

-C'est pas ma fille.

-Mais…

-C'est juste une gamine qui est arrivée ici avec une lettre dégueulasse en disant « coucou papa c'est moi j'suis rentrée ». Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi elle serait déjà dehors. Et ce n'est pas ma fille.

Le Hippie resta muet face à ce discours surprenant et terrible. La violence dans ses paroles… Il n'en revenait pas. Dans une ultime tentative pour dénouer cet homme trop fermé, il posa doucement sa main sur sn épaule, et le sentit se tendre sous son costume noir.

-Patron…

-Dégage.

-…

-S'il-te-plait...

Soupirant, l'ancien camé se releva, frôlant du bout des doigts l'épaule du Patron. Il comprenait. Oui il comprenait cette réaction, ce rejet… il avait finit pas apprendre à connaitre le Patron, son caractère, au fil du temps, il avait apprit… Et pourtant, pourtant…

* * *

><p>Sombre. Il faisait sombre. Il se demandait si on l'avait vu sortir de la maison… non, ils avaient prit l'habitude et de toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui. La voiture noire l'avait attendu quelques rues plus loin, et l'avait mené là où personne n'allait jamais. Et pourtant, c'était à peine à une demi-heure de route… si près, et pourtant si loin… Le quartier général de Kordo… Il l'avait bien cachée, cette base. Si bien que même des gens très haut placés ignoraient son emplacement… Et lui, lui il y était. Il se sentait gonflé de fierté quand il y pensait. Lui il avait l'autorisation d'y entrer… de lui parler… face à face… Cet homme si sombre, et si puissant, si magnétique…<p>

Il ne croisait jamais personne quand il y était, on le menait toujours directement dans le bureau du Grand Chef, où il faisait rapport de l'avancé de son travail. Ha, son travail… il en était si fier, si heureux d'avoir été choisit… « Pour tes qualités exceptionnelles », lui avait-Il dit… alors que personne n'avait jamais cru en lui, enfin quelqu'un voyait son talent, son génie, le voyait lui… Et ce quelqu'un c'était l'Homme de Fer, le Grand Chef, Lui… Kordo…

Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans la pièce, la forme sombre se tourna vers lui. Il l'admira, même sans lumière il brillait…

-Te voilà.

-Monsieur…

Il courba l'échine devant l'Homme et retint son souffle… cette voix, si suave, si grave, si rocailleuse… si belle… il releva la tête et vit que la silhouette s'était déplacée… il la sentit, derrière lui, se déplaçant, lui tournant autour tel un vautour autour de sa proie…

-Alors, où en est tu ?

-Il y a des nouvelles, Monsieur …

-Quel genre de nouvelles ?

-Le genre… qui va vous faire plaisir…

Il plongea son regard dans celui du Grand Chef et y vit une étincelle de plaisir. Dans la pièce sombre, il sentit la présence se rapprocher de lui, lui frôler l'épaule, et un souffle près de son oreille…

-Dis-moi…

* * *

><p>Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, au fond il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il connaissait le Patron, depuis toujours. Certes les autres aussi, mais le Patron… c'était différent encore… Depuis tout petit, il était la forte tête qu'il était encore aujourd'hui, et qu'il serait probablement toujours. Toujours là, à renier ses erreurs, à chercher les conflits, à pousser les gens à bout… il était entêté, mais Mathieu n'imaginait pas à quel point…<p>

Allongé sur le canapé, l'ancien vidéaste lança un regard triste à l'enfant qui coloriait tranquillement un dessin que le Geek avait fait pour elle. Un dessin qui représentait le Patron. Et Mathieu soupira. L'enfant semblait déjà l'aimer, cet homme en noir… il faut dire que pour un bout de chou de cet âge, avoir une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher était essentiel. Elle avait perdue sa mère, elle s'accrochait à celui qu'on lui avait dit être son père. Mais au fond, le Patron avait raison. D'après le Hippie, il ne se considérait pas comme père, et encore moins comme le père de la petite. Et au fond Mathieu ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

Se redressant avec difficulté, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux… En même pas 48 heures, une petite fille avait mit sans dessus-dessous leur vie déjà assez mise à mal par la situation du continent.

La salle était silencieuse, seul le bruit des feutres sur le papier se faisaient entendre… ces feutres qui coloriaient une silhouette longue et sombre, et qui éclairaient le visage de la fillette.

-Vous savez, dit-elle, rompant le silence salvateur, ma maman aussi elle fait ça.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils…

-Elle faisait quoi ? demanda le Geek, le sourire aux lèvres. Des coloriages ?

-Non, elle faisait comme papa.

-C'est –à-dire ? demanda prudemment Maître Panda

-Bah oui, elle aussi elle punit des méchants, et elle revient le matin. Elle non plus elle ne me voit pas, et elle va dormir, tout pareil…

Mathieu croisa le regard horrifié du Geek. Et il eu l'impression de lui envoyer le même. La gamine n'avait même pas perdu son sourire en disant ça, elle avait continué à colorier la veste du Patron, comme si de rien n'était… Mathieu se leva et vint s'accroupir près de l'enfant, les sourcils froncés, et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Comment ça « maman fait pareil » ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Sa mère était anti-milicienne ? C'était pour ça qu'elle avait disparu ? Mathieu avait l'impression de rater une étape, de rater une information…

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient dans la pièce, le silence planait chez les Sommet. Cette fillette était décidément très mystérieuse. Mais le silence fut bien vite brisé par le Geek, qui posa une bonne question : d'où venait-elle ?

-… Comment ça ? demanda Mathieu.

-Ben oui, elle est arrivée seule… Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Si elle habitait à côté on aurait entendu parler d'elle depuis longtemps, non ? Et si elle vient de loin…

-…Comment a-t-elle fait, termina Mathieu.

Une porte claqua, et le Prof arriva dans le salon, un sac de course dans les bras.

-Déjà revenu ? remarqua Mathieu.

Posant le sac de victuailles sur le bar de la cuisine, il soupira.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde au stand de rationnement, ce matin…

Se jetant, éreinté, sur le canapé, le Prof regarda la fillette, bientôt de nouveau imité par Mathieu, le Panda et le Geek.

-Il… il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda le savant, remarquant les mines inquiètes de ses frères.

* * *

><p>Gauche, droite, encore droite, et gauche… Ces couloirs n'en finissaient décidément pas, qui s'étiraient à n'en plus finir… ce dédale sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques néons qui se battaient en duel au plafond, et qui en plus clignotaient… Les seuls gens qui, comme ça, traînaient dans les couloirs, il n'y faisait plus attention. Il arriva enfin, encore, devant la porte et frappa.<p>

-Ah ! fit l'homme à la barbe grisonnante, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Alors ?

-On a fait ce que vous vouliez… et aussi, on a retrouvé la fillette.

-Hum… l'homme se retourna avec l'air d'un grand père désespéré mais fier de l'attitude de sa descendance, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hum ?

Soupirant, il contourna le grand bureau qui trônait dans la sale et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Et, elle est en bon état ?

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit arrivée sans encombre en sécurité.

-Bien, bien, fort bien…

* * *

><p>La fillette longea le mur. Elle avait échappé à la surveillance du Geek, qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le tapis et les feutres. Elle avait beau n'avoir que neuf ans, elle était futée. Au bout du couloir, elle vit la fenêtre et s'en approcha, ses pas déjà doux étouffés par la moquette. Du bout des bras, elle grimpa sur le radiateur et glissa sur le rebord de l'encadrement, où elle s'assit. Et tandis qu'elle regardait dehors, un porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans le couloir. Derrière elle, le Hippie apparu.<p>

-Hey, petite, tu devrais pas rester à la fenêtre, si jamais on te voyait ils…

Sara tourna la tête, et la respiration du Hippie se coupa. Elle avait perdu son sourire d'enfant, elle avait perdu l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle était… vide.

* * *

><p>Allez, fin o (du chapitre hein, pas de la fic xD oula, très loin de là .-. )

Une petite review ? non ? ah…


End file.
